creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IdeclareaTIMEWAR1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled .png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:37, February 25, 2016 (UTC) It also was well-below quality standards for the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:39, February 25, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:40, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re I'm sorry you feel that way, but let's look at the facts. Here are the forum rules for the writer's workshop. They are right on the forum page and very difficult to miss. In case you didn't read them and are instead just whipping yourself into a frenzy without fully reading/understanding the situation, here are two direct quotes from the rules: "Your story must be copied into your actual post on the forum." and "This is not a place to beg for ideas on what to write about.". At barely a paragraph each, there is no content here to provide adequate feedback. This comes off as fishing for feedback when you've put in little to no time in. The fact you posted into the workshop where other users are trying to get reviews for stories they spent hours writing and revising seems unfair, and frankly very selfish. Before you continue to assume I'm unfairly picking you out, I've removed three separate posts that made the same infractions. I can look up those people if you want someone to complain to who also didn't read the rules. As for not explaining what people have done wrong and how they can improve, feel free to look at the feedback I've given here, here, here, here, here, here, etc. Some of those people asked for a review, while I went out of my way to help others. I'm sorry that I didn't have time to accurately break down the situation for you when I'm dealing with other site issues. I make mistakes and sometimes forget to leave warnings when I'm juggling multiple issues at a time (That was in-between deleting your story, leaving a message, and removing a blogicle from a talk page). If you had asked I would have set aside time to help, but leaving a message on the wall acting extremely entitled without even bothering to read the rules makes you come off in a very bad light. As for your final line: "Instead of you admins making yourselves rude scum explain to people whats wrong with there posts!" We give those links to help users, those users need to improve as well. It's a two way street. I've gone out of my way to give help when it's asked, I am also trying to make this site run as smoothly as possible so I don't always have time to write a in-depth review of everyone's story, but I try to when someone asks instead of throws a self-centered temper-tantrum on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Remember this line at the top of my talk page? Likely you don't as you don't seem to have the tendency to read rules or guidelines: "Also note, keep messages civil. If you leave an acerbic message expect me to respond in kind." That should explain my response as calling me "scum" seems incredibly childish. :This is the last time I'm going to explain it. You had two intro paragraphs, both of them being introductions (that introduced very little). There was little to nothing to provide feedback on for the stories. As the writer's workshop is for getting feedback on finished or almost complete stories, you should see the problem if we accepted bare bones ideas. If we did, the writers who spent time on turning out fleshed out stories would be lost in a wave of poorly thought/lacking content posts. You should also be able to see why a post with only a few sentences (neither of which really give away the premise/conflict/point of the story) should be removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::That's not how the writer's workshop works and now this is bordering on wasting time. So I'll leave it at this, if you make another post that violates the forum rules, you will be given a temporary ban from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:35, May 13, 2016 (UTC)